Cristal Empañado
by RedBlue Rose
Summary: Las apariencias siempre engañan, detrás de cada de sonrisa, de cada palabra, de cada acto, siempre hay una sombra ocultando un trauma, ocultando el dolor y el sufrimiento. AU Escolar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**_

* * *

Mitsutada corría con prisa por los pasillos de la escuela para llegar a su primera clase, iba muy tarde, pero al menos llegaría. El haberse quedaba hablando con Tsurumaru hasta la madrugada no había sido muy inteligente de su parte. Ni siquiera desayunó, realmente no le importaba mucho, luego se fumaría 2 cigarrillos en la azotea para mitigar el hambre, aunque detestara el olor y el sabor amargo que el cigarro le dejaba en la boca. No tenía ni idea del porqué se había forjado una imagen de chico malo al comenzar a fumar y eventualmente tomar licor, además de fingir ser un experto en sexo y haberse acostado con más de 15 personas, cuando únicamente se había acostado con una persona en su toda vida. Suponía que era su mecanismo de defensa contra el mundo para ocultar sus traumas y su vulnerabilidad, para que toda esa actitud hiciera juego con el parche en el ojo y los guantes que ocultaban las marcas del incidente que le cambió por completo la vida.

Sentía que se ahogaba al correr tan rápido con el uniforme de otoño por los pasillos; la chaqueta pesada, el chaleco, la camisa blanca, los zapatos de charol. Era un infierno correr de esa manera. Al voltear la esquina casi se choca con Hasebe, el presidente de la clase, el representante de los estudiantes, Míster perfecto, la perra del director y el único tipo con el que había tenido sexo. El muchacho de ojos violetas de lanzó una mirada de desprecio para luego hablar con veneno en la voz.

-Vas tarde a clase.

-Evidentemente tú también - le esbozó una sonrisa con malicia sabiendo perfectamente que el motivo eran sus visitas mañaneras a la oficina del director, el tinte rosado en sus mejillas y labios, la ropa algo arrugada y el cabello a medio despeinar lo delataban. - Una mañana agitada ¿No?

-Idiota.

-¿Vamos? – le volvió a sonreír, conociendo el efecto que su sonrisa tenía en el rubio, que por cierto guardaba su compostura la perfección. Seguramente le estaba hirviendo la sangre y no precisamente de ira.

Al llegar a clase juntos, todos los alumnos se quedaron asombrados al ver el aspecto de Hasebe, por un minuto todos cuchicheaban incluso el profesor Mikazuki se quedó reparándolos a través de sus lentes sin marco. La fama que acarreaba Mitsutada les hizo dudar si en realidad podría haber conquistado al indiferente e incorruptible Heshikiri Hasebe, pero la idea fue descartada por todos de inmediato puesto que la frialdad del trato del alumno ejemplar hacia el casanova incorregible era evidente.

-Silencio, por favor. – Dijo el profesor con su voz apacible – Jóvenes, tomen asiento. Al terminar la clase, vayan con el director a reportarse por llegar tarde. – volteó impasible para continuar con su clase, no permitía que nada perturbara su tranquilidad.

Mitsutada se sentó en su puesto habitual con Tsurumaru sonriendo a su lado algo enterado de toda la situación en general, además con Ooukurikara frente a él, con cara de pocos amigos. El joven de cabello negro tenía la gran suerte de que sus medios hermanos estuvieran en el mismo salón que él, se sentía más a gusto a pesar de tener mil cuchicheos a sus espaldas, también se alegraba de que Sadamune estuviera en los primeros grados de la secundaria y no tuviera que ver su comportamiento.

Se pasó el resto de la mañana mirando al tablero sin tomar nota, sin leer los textos escolares, sin pensar siquiera en la escuela. Francamente la escuela no era lo suyo, sólo le gustaba ir al club de cocina y sí, le parecía ridículo que en una escuela de sólo chicos hubiera un club de cocina, pero se lo tenía que agradecer a Kasen y su extraña manera de ser.

-Mitsu-bou. – Tsurumaru le llamó la atención – vamos a comer.

\- No tengo dinero para el almuerzo en este momento.

Te comparto del mío.

Se fueron juntos a la azotea donde rara vez subía alguien más, Ookurikara los seguía de cerca, todos caminando con paso lento y poco animado. En general los 3 tenían pereza de siquiera asistir al internado, tener que rendir cuentas académicamente hablando, y lidiar con la vida social del bachillerato era una verdadera carga.

-Y bien… ¿Qué pasó esta mañana? Llegaste agitado – se río musicalmente Tsurumaru mientras partía su bentou en 2 para compartirlo con el pelinegro.

-Venía tarde y casi me estrello con Hasebe en el pasillo, nada grave.

¿Seguro? – inquirió el albino – Por un momento pensé que se habían estado revolcando en el club de cocina bien temprano en la mañana.

-Ya quisiera…él. – se rieron juntos mientras Ookurikara se mantenía al margen de la conversación. – Sé que continúa con sus asuntos turbios. – Su mirada se tornó sombría mientras revolvía la comida con palillos que habían conseguido en la cafetería – No lo entiendo. Hasebe quiere escapar de eso, pero siempre vuelve como perro regañado. …

-Ha de ser masoquista, que sé yo…

_Mitsutada recordó aquella vez que se había quedado hasta tarde en el club de cocina, ensayando una nueva receta de bolas arroz rellenas de dulces occidentales, era una receta innovadora de su autoría, cuando repentinamente sintió los pasos pesados en el pasillo, llanto ahogado y alguien sorbiéndose la nariz, luego el sonido de un golpe seco. Salió corriendo al pasillo para comprobar que ocurría y encontró a Hasebe recostado contra el muro con aire derrotado y lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro, los labios entreabiertos y enrojecidos, el uniforme arrugado, la camisa fuera del pantalón. Era una imagen inquietante, Mitsutada simplemente pensó en que algo malo le había paso…._

_-¡Por Kamisama! ¿Qué te ocurrió? – le preguntó con preocupación el chico con manos enguantadas_

_-Nada de importancia – Hasebe puso una barrera entre los dos de inmediato, la voz se le tiñó de hostilidad._

_-No se ve como nada, de hecho. – apostilló Mitsutada – ¿Te golpearon?_

_-Ni por asomo – se limpió las lágrimas – ¡Ya déjame en paz! – se fue por el pasillo apoyándose en la pared y en un momento determinado casi se cae, Mitsutada se apresuró a ayudarlo._

_-Muy bien, si no me dices que pasó voy a llamar …a la policía, a tus padres, el director, no sé. – le dijo mientras lo sostenía._

_-¡Que me dejes! – le gritó, pero enseguida rompió a llorar y se abrazó al pelinegro para continuar llorando por al menos 2 minutos. Mitsutada lo llevó luego al club de cocina y le ofreció un vaso de agua, observando con detenimiento como la postura del cuerpo de Hasebe era extraña, parecía adolorido._

_-Mira, no insistiré más, pero sea lo que sea que te haya pasado, puedes contar conmigo - Mitsutada le ofreció una sonrisa y luego 2 bolas de arroz recién hechas. Hasebe simplemente se quedó abstraído mirando algunos minutos por la ventana mientras Mitsutada comenzaba a lavar los utensilios de cocina cuando finalmente se rompió el silencio._

_-Esto me lo busqué yo – murmuró el rubio- siempre quise que pasara, estaba loco por él…el director. Me le pavoneaba en frente como un gato todo el día hasta que…hasta que pasó – suspiró - ¿en que estaba pensando? – se pasó las manos por el cabello color arena – esperaba que todo fuera diferente… ¿Por qué te estoy diciendo esto? – se tornó hostil. – Me siento repugnante, caer tan bajo…_

_-Todos cometemos errores._

_-Yo no puedo cometer errores…_

Mitsutada sintió un tirón en la chaqueta, era Tsurumaru llamando su atención.

-¿Estás aquí o tu cerebro finalmente huyó de ti? – le preguntó su amigo con burla.

-Recordé algo.

-Llevas como 10 minutos recordando.

-Es algo importante. – le respondió antes de comenzar a comer. Las circunstancias en las que había comenzado su extraña relación (si es que se le podía llamar así) no eran de lo más normales, pero al fin y al cabo ninguno de los dos lo era.

Nuevamente las clases se le pasaron en un borrón sin sentido, para luego estar en el club de cocina, el atardecer naranja del otoño se refleja contra la pared del salón mientras se despedía de Kasen. El agua hirviendo con los huevos dentro era un sonido reconfortante, estaba preparando las especias y terminando de leer la receta nuevamente.

-Todo va muy bien – se sonrió el pelinegro contabilizando el tiempo exacto de hervido, alguien llamó a la puerta, ojos violetas y cabello color arena. Ojos llorosos, cabello despeinado, cara de fastidio y hastío con el mundo y la vida

Sin ser invitado se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró y tomó una posición pensativa, el pelinegro lo miraba expectante, nunca podía adivinar las palabras que saldrían de la boca de aquél muchacho. Se tardó unos segundos, tragaba saliva y miraba a sus alrededores con incomodidad.

-¿Tardarás mucho en …salir? – le preguntó fingiendo desinterés

-Apenas empezaba la receta – le respondió el chico de guantes negros

-Te … necesito.

-Yo no sé resolver tu tarea. – le respondió dándole la espalda al apagar la estufa.

-Deja de hacerte el estúpido, no es eso.

-Con tanto jaleo el día de hoy, no pensé que vendrías a suplicarme que te haga sentir mejor – le espeté las palabras con amargura, pero aun así le dolía decírselas. Le daba ira verlo arrastrarse ante él y ante el otro tipo, pero también le dolía verlo lastimarse así mismo, seguía sin entender aquel círculo vicioso en el que estaba atrapado Hasebe.

-No tengo a nadie más a quien pedírselo, se supone que soy el nerd intachable de esta escuela. – el rubio murmuró con rabia, el muchacho del parche en el ojo pausó todos sus movimientos, incluso su respiración.

-Mi cuarto.

-¿Eh?

-En mi cuarto, mi compañero no vuelve hoy, se fue hasta el jueves.

-Esa es la respuesta que quería oír. – Hasebe bajó la mirada sonriendo de manera agridulce - ¿Vamos?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**_

* * *

Podían sentir el silencio incómodo y pesado, mientras los pasillos se oscurecían suavemente con el anochecer. Al caminar Mitsutada miraba al frente como si no pasara nada, entre tanto Hasebe simplemente mantenía la mirada fija al piso, mirando los pies de Mitsutada, esperando que el cabello le cubriera el rostro y que nadie lo reconociera, que nadie lo viera caminando con el punk, con la oveja descarriada. Afortunadamente los pasillos estaban algo solitarios, la mayoría estaba aun en sus clubes de deportes. Al llegar al cuarto del pelinegro, la atmósfera se tornó un poco asfixiante, como siempre pasaba, pero Mitsutada sabía como sobrellevar la situación, ya estaba acostumbrado. Se quitó la chaqueta, el chaleco y los zapatos; se acercó el equipo de audio y comenzó a sonar algo de música suave en inglés, Hasebe supuso que era aquella bendita banda de la que hablaba Mitsutada de tanto en tanto cuando habían finalizado sus encuentros y terminaban por sincerarse sobre sus vidas.

\- ¿Té verde? – le preguntó con una leve sonrisa mientras conectaba la tetera al tomacorriente, Hasebe simplemente atinó a asentir con la cabeza mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y los zapatos.

\- Sin azúcar.

\- Por supuesto – el pelinegro se aflojó la corbata con una mano- ¿tienes hambre?

-No.

\- ¿Chocolates?

\- No… ¿Por qué haces esto? Me exaspera que seas tan considerado – el rubio chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

\- Porque al menos a mi me importas un poco, aunque no lo parezca. – Se cruzó de brazos – Quiero ser amable y atento, pero si no quieres, puedes ponerte en cuatro en mi cama en este momento si no te importa.

\- ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú de entre todos en esta estúpida escuela? – se alteró y se aflojó la corbata de un tirón- A veces quisiera que nunca me hubieras encontrado en ese maldito pasillo y que todo esto fuera una maldita mentira y que… - se le empezaron a encharcar los ojos. Para alguien que aparentaba ser tan frío, era demasiado emocional, demasiado sensible, estaba cargado de energía negativa y rencor. Se tiró de espaldas a la cama de Mitsutada cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo. – Solo hazlo, ¿Sí? Estoy cansado…

\- Al menos déjame tratarte como un ser humano, que vale mucho, más de lo que….

\- Solo cállate – murmuró limpiándose 2 lagrimas que le rodaron la mejilla – No vine aquí para hablar.

Se comenzó a quitar el chaleco con avidez, luego la corbata y la camisa blanca, al igual que Mitsutada se quitaba la suya. Básicamente se quitaron toda la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior.

\- Ahora si me permites, yo estaré a cargo de ahora en adelante.

\- ¿Al menos podrías quitarte el parche y los guantes? Me siento como teniendo sexo con un pirata.

\- No, eso está fuera de discusión – le respondió con frialdad, sabía que se lo había dicho por cabrearlo, como siempre lo hacía. Empujó al rubio contra la cama para luego comenzar a besarle el cuello.

\- ¿en algún momento te los quitas?

\- Cállate ya. – lo mordió con algo mas de fuerza de lo necesario, el rubio siseó de placer y fastidio, sabía que eso le iba a dejar una marca y le iba a traer problemas. También sabía que debía quedarse callado y dejarse regalar algo de afecto sincero como en ese momento, puesto que a veces era lo único verdadero que tenía, sentía que todo a su alrededor era una vil mentira. Le pasó las manos por el cabello negro alborotado, le agarró el rostro para besarlo y perderse en su sabor y su aroma, deleitarse con su lengua y los deliciosos sonidos que emitía. Recordaba con los ojos cerrados la primera vez que lo atrajo hacía él, que lo sedujo sin miramientos; recordaba aquel momento en que se lo llevó a la despensa del club de cocina para que le hiciera olvidar la manera distante y brutal con que lo trataba el hombre que supuestamente le gustaba. El solo hecho de que Mitsutada lo tratara como a un muñequito roto y sin arreglo le fastidiaba, pero le hizo darse cuenta de que el pelinegro podía ser su escape de su vida diaria de estudio en exceso, presión y abuso.

El sonido de la música le retumbaba junto con el corazón en el pecho, no quería dejarlo ir nunca, quería que siempre estuviesen esos labios recorriendo su piel, las manos con guantes negros haciéndole temblar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus poros transpiraran de nerviosismo y anticipación. Con sus propias manos, Hasebe podía sentir las extrañas cicatrices en la espalda, los brazos, parte del cuello y el pecho; nunca le había querido contar que le había pasado, pero estaba seguro de que aquello no solo le había dejado marcas en el cuerpo, también en el alma. Rememoró lo mucho que luchó por quitarle la camisa la segunda vez que tuvieron intimidad, se negó rotundamente, pero lo consiguió a la tercera, no quería que lo mirara, que lo tocara, que siquiera se le acercara, pero logró persuadirlo de alguna manera. Sus cicatrices no le dejaban llevar una vida normal, no iba a nadar, no tomaba el sol, no se sacaba la camisa en público, no se ponía camisas de manga corta, no le permitía a nadie que lo tocara mucho.

\- ¿puedes recostarte un momento? – le preguntó Hasebe rompiendo la acalorada sesión de besos.

-¿Por? – el rubio no respondió, solo se encogió de hombros y el otro accedió. Se sentó horcajadas sobre Mitsutada con una expresión de concentración y luego de con algo de pillería. Comenzó a trazar con sus dedos las cicatrices que parecían serpientes rodeando su cuello, descendiendo por su pecho, sabía que la piel allí era extremadamente sensible, el pelinegro tragó saliva. Luego su mano curiosa se deslizó hasta el hombro y posteriormente ascendió por el cuello hasta el ojo cubierto, en ese momento una mano mas fuerte que la suya lo detuvo. – Te dije que no. – Su voz tenía un tinte demasiado serio, Hasebe se acobardó un poco pero no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a besarlo para luego dejar una estela de besos por el cuello del otro, su pecho, su abdomen, el borde la ropa interior. Sonrió y comenzó a acariciar por encima de la tela con cierto aire triunfante pues había lograrlo excitarlo evidentemente.

-¿Tienes lubricante? – preguntó el muchacho de cabello cenizo, el otro le entregó una botellita blanca que tenía bajo la almohada. Hasebe se quitó rápidamente la ropa interior, puso suficiente cantidad del gel espeso en su mano y comenzó a prepararse para lo que tenía en mente más adelante - ¿solo te vas a quedar …mirándome? – hablaba con cierta dificultad al concentrarse en la tarea que realizaba. Luego de un momento, Mitsutada lo agarró para recostarlo en las almohadas nuevamente, le tomó una de las piernas para facilitarle el acceso, en tanto destinó su otra mano estimular su miembro mientras el rubio continuaba en sus asuntos. – Bésame – le suplicó en un susurro al pelinegro.

Continuaron de aquella manera, entre suspiros hondos, sonidos pecaminosos, besos apasionados y pequeños quejidos, hasta que el rubio se sentía lo suficientemente listo para consumar su unión. Se separó de los labios del otro y le vocalizó sin decir una palabra que se encontraba dispuesto a recibirlo en su interior. Mitsutada se retiró la ropa interior soltando un suspiro de alivio pues la ropa estaba comprimiendo su falo de manera incómoda, con dedos temblorosos hizo uso del preservativo bajo la mirada intensa de Hasebe, esa que siempre lo ponía nervioso.

-No me mires tanto. Es incómodo.

-¿Quién lo pensaría? Eres tímido después de todo. – murmuró el muchacho de cabello claro frotándose la entrepierna lentamente con cierto aire de satisfacción.

-Para tu información, aún tengo modestia. –le respondió con cierta impaciencia. Al terminar volvió a tomarle una de las piernas, la puso encima de uno de sus hombros y se inclinó hacia el cuerpo del otro. – ¿Listo? – Hasebe simplemente asintió, aunque nunca lo admitiría, había estado esperando esto desde la mañana que lo vio en el pasillo con esa condenada sonrisa.

No conocía a nadie que se preocupara tanto por él y sin embargo lo trataba de manera fría todo el tiempo, pero no podía evitarlo, era su manera de lidiar con las personas. Le rastrillo las uñas por los brazos al sentir la intrusión en su interior, no podía acostumbrarse a la sensación por más que lo intentara. Soltó un gemido y se tapó la boca con la camisa de Mitsutada, no quería llamar la atención en los dormitorios. Se encontraba totalmente sensible, tanto física como mentalmente, cualquier cosa pequeña la haría montar un escándalo con el cual no quería lidiar. El otro muchacho se concentraba en no terminar a los 2 minutos de haber empezado, el previo lo había calentado lo suficiente como para no poder resistir un buen rato, pero por los gestos y movimientos del cuerpo de Hasebe sabía que no tenía de que preocuparse, iba a terminar pronto. _Gracias, Kamisama_, pensó con alivio, no quería quedar como un incompetente frente a él, aunque no sería la primera vez, dado que sus primeros encuentros fueron embarazosos y bastante cortos.

Luego de algunos minutos de llevar un ritmo suave y agradable, Mitsutada retiró la pierna de Hasebe de su hombro, se inclinó de manera más pronunciada hacia adelante, apoyando una de sus manos en la cabecera de la cama y la otra al lado izquierdo de la cabeza del rubio. Aumentó la intensidad y la rapidez de sus movimientos sintiendo como su mundo se desvanecía frente a él, todos sus problemas, sus incertidumbres, todo lo que le aquejaba. Solo se concentraba en el placer, el sonrojo de aquel joven de ojos violetas llorosos y en proporcionarle todo el placer que le era posible. Los sonidos obscenos que salían de su boca llenaban la habitación y por momentos se confundían con la música en una sinfonía lírica de erotismo.

-Hasebe …Ha…Hase…-kun – Ni siquiera podía hablar correctamente y el otro ni podía responderle, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mordiendo la camisa, dejando marcas de arañazos en su antebrazo y espalda – Creo que no…no puedo continuar -apretó con más fuerza la cabecera de la cama - voy a ... – el chico debajo de él soltó la camisa que mordía además un gemido casi convertido en grito, movió la cabeza de un lado al otro y luego tiró la cabeza hacia atrás con un sonoro suspiro al derramar su semilla en su abdomen. Pasó alrededor de un minuto antes de que Mitsutada se abrazara al cuerpo del otro muchacho, ahogando todos los gimoteos que salían de su garganta en la piel nívea de Hasebe. El mundo dejó girar por algunos instantes, solo podían escuchar los distantes sonidos de la ciudad y sus respiraciones agitadas; Mtisutada se acomodó a un lado luego de retirarse el preservativo, encendió un cigarrillo como tenía de costumbre al terminar.

-Abre la ventana - le ordenó a Hasebe que estaba casi dormido, a pesar de todo siguió la orden. El viento helado del otoño le erizó la piel caliente y sudorosa. Sin embargo, se recostó en el marco de la ventana para mirar las estrellas y las luces de la ciudad, al menos tendría un momento de paz después de todo.

\- Pásame - le dijo Hasebe, estirando la mano para recibir el cigarro encendido. Mitsutada le había enseñado a fumar tiempo atrás, le gustaba la sensación de entumecimiento en la lengua que le causaba la nicotina y toda la basura que contenía el cigarro, la sensación de calor cuando pasaba el humo por sus pulmones y el amargo residual en la boca. Le caló unas cuantas fumadas al cigarrillo, al voltear para entregárselo al dueño original, este ya se había dormido. Se sonrío y continuó mirando por la ventana con el cigarro entre los labios. Una tonta idea fugaz pasó por su mente, si tan solo no se hubieran conocido en unas circunstancias tan poco convencionales podría seguramente comenzar a salir con él, era amable, cálido, le importaba su bienestar, sabía cocinar y siempre tenía una sonrisa que ofrecer. Obviamente era guapo y aunque tenía muchos problemas y probablemente traumas, podía lidiar con algo como eso, podía incluso pensar en apoyarlo como su novio.

Comenzó a reírse de sí mismo por lo bajo, luego se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas, su vida estaba tan asquerosamente jodida que se encontraba en un hueco sin salida o mejor no sabía cómo salir del hoyo en el que se encontraba. Quisiera mandar todo al diablo y encontrar algo de paz y tranquilidad, tal y como los encontraba cuando estaba con Mitsutada. Apagó el cigarro, cerró la ventana y se recostó contra la cabecera de la cama, volteó a ver al pelinegro y le entraron unas infinitas ganas de quitarle el parche, pero en definitiva no quería cabrearlo. Entró al baño para asearse un poco, seguidamente apagó el estéreo y comenzó a recoger su ropa para vestirse e irse en silencio como si nunca hubiese estado en aquel cuarto.


End file.
